


Regrets

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Regrets

There were days, when she saw him she was hit with a wave of regret. In the beginning, before Jean-Claude hijacked her life, she bought into the dreams of white picket fences, hiking in the sun, sitting curled up on rainy days watching old movies. It was comfortable. It was separate from the gore that came with raising the dead.

She wanted it. Or she thought she did.

That was before Richard changed from man to wolf on top of her. Before she saw him 'eat' Marcus.

Now she didn't know what she wanted, but she still had wistful moments for dreams long gone.


End file.
